Sorting Adventure
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Padma and Parvati's first year at Hogwarts starts off in a very interesting way.


**Title:** Sorting Adventure  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Padma Patil, Parvati Patil  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,138  
 **Summary:** Padma and Parvati's first year at Hogwarts starts off in a very interesting way.

 **Notes:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Season 2 – Round 11 – **Montrose Magpies -** Chaser 2 – The story must not only start and end with the same word, but I must use the spell 'Anapneo' in the story. (Anapneo is a healing spell that clears the target person's throat if it is blocked; an example would be if one was choking.) **Prompts –** 2\. (word) dominoes / 7. (occasion) Sorting Ceremony / 15. (word) shatter

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Athena – Write about a Ravenclaw.

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Heracross – Gold - Write about a burst of accidental magic knocking down something large like a wall or a tree.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Task 2 – Write about a very strong bond between siblings. **Prompts **:** ** (emotion) love, (setting) Hogwarts

* * *

Hogwarts!

Padma looked all around with her wide eyes full of awe as she popped her butterscotch candy into her mouth.

Parvati shook her head. "Keep sucking on candy like that, and one day, you'll choke," she playfully warned.

Padma didn't listen. "Aren't you excited?" she whispered.

"Hopkins, Wayne," a stern voice shouted, and a boy walked over to the stool and sat down. The professor put the hat on top of his head and it slid over his eyes.

Neither girl paid attention, nor would they be before they got to the O's.

Parvati rolled her eyes. And people thought _she_ was the dramatic one? "Of course I'm excited, but you're acting like a Muggle-born that didn't know about magic before their letter. It's been the plan for us to go Hogwarts since we were five years old, so you should start acting like you belong here."

Padma finally pulled her eyes away from the ceiling that looked like the sky and stared at Parvati, patiently waiting for what she knew was coming.

Parvati tried to play it cool, but she soon couldn't help herself. She started doing small hops. "Fine! I'm so excited."

Padma joined in the jumping. The sisters grabbed hands and squealed softly as they waited for their names to be called.

They hoped they would end up in the same house, but realistically, they knew it most likely wouldn't happen. Although they were identical twins, the only thing they had in common was their looks. It didn't matter. They would always be sisters, and different houses wouldn't change that.

Suddenly, Padma's excitement shattered and she became terrified.

She stopped moving and put her hands to her throat, coughing and panicking even more when she realized something was lodged in her throat. She was having trouble breathing as well.

She tried to say something, but all that came out was a gurgling sound.

Parvati stopped moving, realizing something was very, _very_ wrong. "Padma? What's wrong?"

Padma shook her head, her raven hair flying all around her as tears streaked down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and other kids around them began to notice the commotion.

"Help! Help! Someone, help!" Parvati frantically screamed, getting on her knees next to her twin. She didn't look to see if someone heard her plead. Instead, she placed a hand on Padma's shoulder, but Padma shied away from the familiar touch.

She stuck her finger down her throat and tried desperately to make herself throw up, but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. _'Oh Merlin. I'm going to die. I'm going to die before going to Hogwarts. I'm going to die before I tell my sister I love her more than anyone. I don't want to die. Please, don't let me die. Please, please, please,'_ Padma helplessly thought.

A burst of accidental magic erupted from Padma in her fear and a hole was blasted into a nearby wall, and like dominoes, all of the students scattered, running away from her.

 _'Someone, help me,'_ Padma silently begged as her vision began to go gray around the edges.

As if her prayers were finally answered, Padma felt someone pull her chin up, and she looked into the worried eyes of a professor. The woman pointed a wand at her and calmly stated, "Anapneo!"

And almost instantly, Padma could breathe as the piece of candy seemed to disappear from her throat. She pressed a hand to her chest and took deep, heaving breaths.

Parvati held her close. "I warned you about those candies," she severely reprimanded.

Padma buried her head in Parvati's shoulder, feeling her body finally begin to relax.

"You'll be okay," the professor soothed. "Would you like to go see the medi-witch and maybe get given something to help relax you? We can sort you later."

Padma nodded.

"Can I go with her?" Parvati asked.

"Of course," the professor answered.

Parvati stood up and help Padma to stand on shaky legs.

Padma finally noticed the wall. "Did I do that?" she asked incredulously.

The professor waved away. "No worries. We'll fix it. Just go to the hospital wing. One of the prefects will show you the way." She gestured at one of the tables.

A girl stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Penelope Clearwater. I'll take you."

Padma nodded and attempted a smile, but she was still a bit scared about what happened. Parvati kept hold of her as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"An exciting way to start your first year, huh?" Penelope asked.

"Exciting? More like terrifying," Padma muttered.

" _You_ were terrified. I think you took a couple of years off of my life," Parvati retorted.

Their eyes met, and Penelope giggled. "Are you two hoping to be in the same house?"

They both looked at Penelope.

"Although that would be nice," Parvati began.

Padma continued, "We know it's not realistic. We're too different, and if we ended up in the same house, one of us would feel very out of place."

Penelope nodded.

When they got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey introduced herself and after being told what happened, she gave Padma a simple Calming Drought.

Padma felt better right away and asked Parvati if she wanted one.

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows but didn't argue when Parvati answered with a firm, "Yes."

She might not completely understand how the bond between twins worked, but she knew what that kind of fear could have been like for Parvati.

And later that night, after the feast, before everyone went to their dormitories, Parvati and Padma were finally sorted.

Padma went first. When the hat was placed on her head, it immediately shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The house of blue applauded politely, and Padma smiled at Penelope.

Parvati was next and just as quickly as her twin, that hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" The applause from the house of red was a little more robust, which really showed the differences in personalities between the two houses.

Padma and Parvati shared a look. It was what they had expected. And like they had decided before, they were sisters first and foremost and different houses would never change that.

Before they split up to go with their respective houses, they shared a hug.

When Padma pulled away, she said what she wanted to say when she thought she was going to die. "I love you more than anyone else in the world."

Parvati tilted her head. " _I_ love _you_ more than anyone else as well."

They smiled at each other. After tonight, they would make friends in their own houses, but they would never stop being sisters. More than that, they would never stop being _twin_ sisters.

Parvati walked over to Gryffindor and Padma walked over to Ravenclaw.

Although they got off to a rocky start, they were finally at Hogwarts.


End file.
